Black As the Blood In Our Names V2
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Regulus has sacrificed his life. Though he was dead, a strange woman comes to him and offers him a chance to live once more, but at what cost? Back into the world of the living, he needs to plan accordingly to help Sirius, Harry and the rest of his family. Fate has a few things to change; blood will be spilled so The Ancient and Noble House of Black shall rise again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Black As the Blood In Our Names**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Death is a strange way to end. Many would die and move onto the next life, other believed that it was just that. The end. Everyone dies someday, whether it been the day you were born, or by some accident, sickness, killed, or even old age.

Regulus welcomed his coming death. He knew he would die by going after that horcrux. He remembered begging, at the house elf that had been by his side since childhood, Kreacher, for water.

"Master must keep drinking." Kreacher's pained voice broke through his pain filled memories.

He couldn't keep it up. He just wanted water now. The burning was unbearable, the thirst was overwhelming. To the point where he would gladly drift into unconsciousness if that was an option. But deep in the back of his mind, that spark of sanity was telling him that it was necessary, even it ends in his death.

The memories...Oh god the memories! So many flashed before his eyes. Regrets, guilt, sorrow, and pain. Everything hurts. His nerves felt as if he was being struck by the cruciatus curse and doused in hot and cold water. His bones felt as if he was being broken, and through sheer will, he was on his knees.

The relief he felt when Kreacher yelled that he has the dark Item finally, and replaced it with the fake, it was short lived. He managed to croak out words, a last order for Kreacher.

"Destroy it Kreacher...do whatever it takes… and leave." He told his friend as he started to crawl towards the water.

"Master Regulus, you mustn't go to the water!" Kreacher tried to pull Regulus away from the water, only for it to be too late.

Inferi surged forward the moment the water was disturbed. His fear increased as he fought to fall back, but it was no use. He turned in time and through his potion induced pain, he roared at Kreacher to leave him. To save the House elf that stayed with him to the end.

He felt the clawed hands of the inferi wrap around his throat, his arms, his legs, every part of his body had been grabbed, and he was dragged into the dark waters. The light of the cave becoming farther and farther away as he was dragged beneath the surface.

Down deeper and deeper into the darkness below.

The dark potion still had effects of his mind, he knew he was drowning, he felt the water enter his mouth and nose, it was a painful burning, but not as painful as he listened to the harsh whispers of his mind.

 _"Did you seek to have redemption Regulus Arcturus Black?"_

 _"You've already had blood on your hands, what makes you think you deserve it?"_

 _"You call this a noble sacrifice? Ha! You can never erase the darkness in your soul!"_

 _"Your foolishness to turn against the Dark Lord has failed. You will never have what you seek."_

The harshness of such whispers kept coming at him. His so called noble sacrifice will never be heard of. Never to see the light of day. It hurt to the depths of his soul that he would never see his brother again. He would never see his family, or at least what has been left of them.

The Inferi tore at his body, blood coming out of his gaping wounds, his neck slashed, and his last thoughts...

"I'm so sorry, Sirius...I never wanted to end like this."

Darkness finally overcame him and he welcomed the relief of death finally.

* * *

He didn't feel pain now.

He opened his eyes.

This was strange. Shouldn't he be in some sort of Hell? He could remember some muggleborns depicting Hell to be a rather terrible place, but this didn't seem like it.

Everything was white...but he was in his family's grand living room of 12 Grimmauld place. But everything was lighter, brighter, and he was comfortable. Was it all a dream? No… he was definitely dead.

At the same time, he felt such relief. As if finally, all the burdens he had, all the regret he carried, all the shame, the sorrow, and the anger...suddenly gone. He should be happy that he was dead, but why didn't it feel like a triumph? Why did it feel like such a loss that ate away at him?

He closed his silver eyes and cleared his mind, and the first thing that he remembered was an early memory. A memory of his brother and himself.

 _"We're brothers Siri. We stick together right?" He looked up at the messy haired boy who was with him in the Family Gardens._

 _"Yeah, Reggie, we will always stick together. Through thick and thin!" The boy responded with a bright smile and gleaming silver eyes that mirrored his own._

The sorrow ate away at Regulus now. He had wished to see his brother one last time before he died...but even he knew that it was too dangerous. So he never saw any of his family members before he left.

His thought process changed.

They say you would feel safe and comforted after you die. But Regulus hasn't been feeling such comfort. He walked around the bright place that was a copy of Grimmauld place. He looked to the wall where the Black Family Tapestry hung.

So many deaths, even extended family members have meet untimely deaths in this war and he was not exempt. But the family Tapestry seemed to extend past Phineas Nigellus Black. That was odd. He looked up and saw that the tapestry was longer and taller than he was and extended to the high ceilings. Strange…

"Welcome, Regulus Arcturus Black." A feminine voice spoke.

He turned around suddenly and saw a cloaked figure. It stood out against the brightness of the Living room, wearing a black cloak and the hood hiding it's face. It had its arms crossed and it walked towards him. Funnily enough, he didn't feel fear.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am no one important really, just someone who hopes that things can change for the better, i suppose." She responded as she reached for the hood of her cloak.

She whisked it off and Regulus found himself stunned for a moment.

Everything about the woman stood out from the bright room. She looked like an young woman. Plain and simple. Her hair was long, straight, and grey, and her skin was pale and seemed to glow despite the room being just as white. There was no emotion on her face. As if she was wearing a mask. Her eyes was pitch black and seemed to hold depths of wisdom and intelligence, as well as age beyond his years.

Just who was she?

"Are you Death?" He asked.

 _"I am not. Death is currently busy. Dreadfully so since he had culled your soul and brought it here."_ She responded blandly.

He closed his eyes as she came close, before he opened his eyes again. He looked up, seeing that she was taller than him by a foot. She was rather intimidating., but he didn't let it show. He was a Black after all.

"What should I call you?" He asked curiously.

She tilted her head, like a curious bird, eyes unblinking and staring into his very soul.

 _"I am of no great importance...only to take you back to the world of the living. Due to some circumstances."_ She responded, blinking slowly.

"Circumstances?" He asked confused.

Back to the world of the Living? What does she mean by that?

 _"Yes...It would seem you have regret and guilt in your soul. It has followed you to here."_ She responded.

A silence went between them and he looked down at himself. The woman was right. He carried such guilt and regret that it felt like an aching inside his heart. He reached up to where his non-beating heart was and gripped his chest.

"Yes." He spoke softly.

He wished he had the chance to change things. He wished that he kept his brotherhood with Sirius. He wish he could have stopped Bellatrix's descent into the Madness, Andromeda's disownment, Narcissa's trauma, his family's extinction… But he was a young boy. Barely of age, and still he did the work of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sure, he learned much of the Dark Arts along with much of his family's teachings and schoolings.

But the murders and raids and dark things that he has done far outweighed the lives he had saved when he found out about the lies and deception of Tom Marvolo Riddle, or what he prefers to go by Lord Voldemort. He wished he had never allowed his parents to influence his decision to join the ranks of the Dark lord. He wished he could have changed something, but you cannot change the past. No matter how hard you try.

But here this woman was saying that he would be returning to the Land of the Living, but why?

"I don't understand. Why am I dead, yet you would send me back? Wouldn't I become…" He trailed off.

He looked up at her and waited. He didn't speak, he didn't move. Just waited patiently for her to speak.

 _"Tell me Regulus Arcturus Black… What would you do if you were given a second chance?"_ She asked him as she turned towards him with interest.

A second chance? Gods, the Possibilities! The knowledge of the Horcruxes, the mass deaths could be averted...his mind went into overdrive. He could stop his family from descending into madness...he would do anything, ANYTHING, to change things. But most of all...

He wanted Sirius to be his brother again. He wanted nothing more than to have his broken family fixed and strong in the face of adversary.

The Ancient And Noble House of Black has been falling to extinction. He would work to bring back prestige and power to their house.

He would save lives. PureBlood, Half-Blood, and Muggleborn. He doesn't want to see the world fall to a madman who claims that he cares for the Pureblood elitism in society.

"I would do anything...anything to change what has happened. If I was given the chance to live again." He closed his eyes and thought of his family.

He opened them up and looked at the woman. Her eyes seem to glitter with something. He couldn't pin it down. He wondered what she was thinking. She turned to him, and waved her hand. An immaculate wand materialized into existence, and she grabbed it gently. It had a ebony handle, the rest of the wand was straight and it seemed to gleam dangerously.

"What...are you doing?" He asked hesitantly, looking from the wand to the woman.

She pointed the wand at him, making him rather nervous.

 _"I will send you back to the world of the living, Regulus Arcturus Black, but a great price shall be paid."_ Her eyes began to turn from black to glowing white, a wind suddenly swept into the room and her black cloak grew to engulf the woman.

It made her frightening and beautiful at the same time.

"A price? What price?" He took a step back, wondering just what the entity was planning on doing.

 _"Your time has come and passed, your life will never be the same. O Son of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, reclaim what once was yours and your family's and your allies. Bring those who became lost, outcasted, broken, and branded back to the fold and stand tall against your adversaries."_ She spoke with such conviction, such emotion, the words echoing through his mind, the words searing into his soul. _"I will await what you may change, will the world be saved...or ravaged to the ground?"_

She raised her wand upward and chanted a language long forgotten by ancient druids.

He couldn't move. This awesome power swirled around him, and he felt pain shoot through his body. It was as if he was being shocked by thousands of lightning storms. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move. He felt something searing onto his left arm and it connected to his heart. The wand, too, glowed suddenly and turned into particles rushing towards him, surrounding him.

" _Magic favors the Noble, Regulus Arcturus Black."_ She suddenly smiled.

It was a gentle smile regardless of the power that swirled around them like a typhoon. She looked benevolent and powerful, and he was in awe of this power. Time seemed to slow down, the brightness of the room he was in was suddenly growing darker. The particles turned into tendrils of light that surrounded him and he felt himself falling backwards into the darkness.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Here is the beginning of the Rewrite. You will come to find that some things have changed and others not so much. I actually do have a plan for the rewrite this time, and trust me when I say that major changes will happen and that I'm determined to see things through this time. I will be leaving up the Original until I get caught up once more. The woman here has a purpose, if you can take a guess of just what is, you might get a cookie. She won't show up frequently, but she is important. :) I hope that you will be pleased by the re-write. The next chapter will come next week. This rewrite will be more centered around the Black family and it's extended members, (Including Harry, Draco, Neville, and other members that may have Black Blood in their lines or at least close to them.) and it will be fun to finally just write them a bit more rather than focus so much on my ocs. Oh they will also have a place in the story, just not as majorly so. And Yes, the parings that I have made in the previous story, will be the same for this one. :) But again, things will be a lot different.

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you in the new chapter! :)

 ** _KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Black As the Blood In Our Names**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

All was silent in the Department of Mysteries. The few unspeakables that stuck around mostly stayed in the foyer, or are in their offices finishing up paperwork for their nights end. Just recently they have been doing a wide cleaning and to make sure everything isn't cluttered and the like, but leaving the Death room alone.

The Death room is one of the rooms that only three unspeakables would work there willingly. Even though there would be a rotation to keep an eye on it. Unfortunately...things have been belly up since the Triwizard Tournament's end. Many of the Unspeakables have been working overtime in recent days and since the hype went down, not very many unspeakables stuck around for too long.

In this case, it was perfect timing.

The crumbling stone archway on top of the dais was ever silent. Save for the whispers of the dead that seem to escapes from the tattered black veil as an unfeeling wind surrounds it gently. The tattered veil looked more like a shadow of a cloak, as one of the past unspeakables had a theory that it could've been made by Death itself, but that theory had since been dismissed.

Suddenly as it came, the tattered black veil suddenly turned into a brilliant translucent white. The whispers halted as the Archway's unseen runes suddenly glowed. The Death Room started to shudder, as if bracing itself for what is to come.

This phenomenon will never be witnessed in this life, as a black clad figure was thrust through the white veil, face forward and tumbled down the dais, from the ancient object that has sat there for ages. The figure lay on the ground unmoving.

There was no movement until…

 _Thump._

 _Lub-thump._

 _Thump-Lub-Thump._

A heart that was once still, started to beat.

A few minutes in, the figure suddenly opened his eyes and choked on air before turning to the side and dry heaved onto the floor. He coughed sputtered and heaved. Lying on the floor, trying to get his bearings.

Regulus Arcturus Black lived once more.

His thoughts were all jumbled around, his magic was flowing through him like hot needles, and his left arm was burning. His body was shaking, trembling, his bones hurt, his mind under a great migraine like his head was about to explode and he laid there who who knows how long.

After the pain started to ebb off a bit, he opened his eyes and breathed in the air that he couldn't get enough of.

He was alive again. That thought wouldn't leave his mind. Who was the woman who threw him back here? What purpose does that serve? He honestly thought that she would possibly turn him into a ghost. Or perhaps throw him back in time to when he was a child...but it looks like that will not be the case here.

Slowly, he started to get up, but he became distracted by something that was in his left hand. In his hand, was the black wand that the woman had. He didn't realize that he was clenching it so tightly. He relaxed his hold and took a closer look at it.

It was a bit long, and it felt light as a feather in his hand, like it was an extension of himself. It seemed to resonate with him. Such a rather simple looking wand, but it felt to him that it was filled with a power that he couldn't imagine. He gently pushed his magic through him and the wand responded in kind.

From the tip, he created small lights to float around him. The wand was connected to him in ways he would never know. It wasn't his old wand by any stretch, but this wand would stay with him.

He stood up taller and stretched himself out. He wondered where he was at. He looked around before he saw the archway. He blinked a couple of times observing it. The shimmering white veil was present as it hung from the arch. He could hear...whisperings. He quickly ignored the whispers and tried to figure out just where the hell was he?

The large dark room was illuminated by the strange archway, but the small lights that surrounded him brightened it up a bit. He was reminded of a courtroom at the Ministry.

It clicked.

He was possibly at the Ministry. He took a few steps forward, looking for a way out. This must be…

" _The Death Room."_ He whispered.

Rookwood often spoke of the Death Room. As he was an Unspeakable, he had permission to go to certain places. This Death Room was in the Department of Mysteries, and he was stuck in it.

First off, he felt his paranoia rise. If an Unspeakable was to catch him here, he would be done for. He strained his ears to see if he could hear anything or anyone in the room, but there was nothing but silence. Deafening Silence. But that didn't mean that he was safe.

With his new wand in his hand, it was time to leave this place. But where would he go? He thought of home, but if his mother was there, she would raise hell. He thought of his brother, but most likely hiding somewhere with The Order of The Phoenix, not to mention that he could easily hex him before asking questions later. Andy went into hiding with her muggleborn husband not long after she eloped. Narcissa wouldn't be much help. Bellatrix? Ha! She can't exactly go to her. Somehow the Madness consumed her. He doubted she was sane enough to help him; killing him for defying her dark lord would be her goal if she found out. His only friend Severus perhaps? No, not even Severus could hide him. He never told him of his suicide plan or of the horcruxes.

Where could he go? He has no doubt the Death Eaters think him dead. He didn't even know how long he had been dead for. For all he knew, he was years into the future...or possibly the past. No...he needed to be careful.

Well...there was one place...but that would be suicide...He hasn't apparated such distances before, but he won't undermine his own magic. There was a place. The Forbidden Forest just outside of the boundaries of Hogwarts. The place he was thinking of was a safe house. Surprisingly, it was an old safe house that had been around since the Founder's Age. A Cottage that was in his family's name.

Waterdown Cottage.

He had come across the cottage quite a few times when he was at Hogwarts. Mostly to go there to study in peace and quiet, rather than deal with his fellow classmates talk about the Dark Lord. It was also used as a safe house for him after raids. He had found out about it when he was being groomed to take on the Black Heir position. A position that Sirius threw away.

Yes...yes that would be a good place to hide. At least for now. Waterdown Cottage would have to be the place to be for now. So he could lay low and plan accordingly. He was still shaky on his feet and he started to feel dizzy. But he couldn't stay here any longer to be found out.

He steadied himself as he thought of the cottage. Through the nausea that he has, his determination to get out of here was paramount. He couldn't risk being found out, not like this. He thought of the paths to the cottage, rocky and well hidden. Surrounded by tall, thick, old, and gnarled trees, it was as if they were caging in the cottage to keep it there for eternity.

He turned on his heel once, then twice, and his magic roared through his body and the first time, he felt like he hit a wall. He felt like he was being pushed down onto the floor, which was exactly what happened.

"Damn!" He cursed.

His throat dry and hoarse as he coughed, but he couldn't stop. He had to get out of here before he was found out. His desperation wasn't exactly fitting for a Black...but he could just chuck that thought away. He got up a bit stronger this time. Still a bit shaky, but not by much.

Anti-Apparition wards… those were always rough to get through. They were meant to keep people in here should an intruder get in, but Regulus Arcturus Black wasn't a weakling, oh no. He was a Black through and through. His Grandfather Arcturus trained and groomed both him and Sirius to be strong heirs of the family, training with both dark and light magics was something that had to be done. Of course...learning how to bypass anti-apparition wards was part of the learning process of being an Heir. He briefly wondered if Sirius learned how, but he shook his head. He needed to get out of here and fast.

He centered himself. The whispers was starting to bother him again. He gave a look of disdain to the strange magical artifact. If he had come back from the dead, and that was the doorway to death, he wasn't going to waste the second chance at life that he was given. The whispers were ominous. Beckoning to him with pleads from far beyond. He blocked out the sounds and focused on his now beating heart. The thudding calming him and clearing his mind.

He pictured the trail once more. He breathed slowly and summoned his magic from his core. It filled him, the warmth spreading through his body, the black wand in his hand was warmed slightly, but still cool to his touch. He tossed the curiosity out of his mind before he opened his eyes and turned hard. He hit the ward the second time, but as he did so, he let out a burst of magic and kept turning. The crack echoed through the Death Room. Leaving no trace of the man that was once there.

After his disappearance, the white veil of the archway faded back to black becoming still once more. The soft and pleading whisperings continue. In another place of the Department of Mysteries, In the Hall of Prophecy...a dimmed glowing ball started to shine just a bit brighter. There was no name underneath it to show who it was spoken by, but the names that had received it was:

 _Polaris Sirius Black and Altair Regulus Black._

If one were to pay attention, they would be able to hear, very faintly, words being spoken.

 _ **"When the oldest amongst you have been cast aside,**_

 _ **Brother 'gainst brother, side against side,**_

 _ **take care in your dealings and knowledge and pride,**_

 _ **beware of those of lies and who have lied.**_

 _ **Keep to yourselves and your end you shall wreak**_

 _ **be prepared to step outwards, and do not be meek.**_

 _ **This is your curse and not a mere spell**_

 _ **for madness will run through your blood as well**_

 _ **protect yourselves from all that you lack or else shall come,**_

 _ **the end of the Black."**_

* * *

It...may not have been his best and brightest idea to apparate so soon after coming back from the dead. Of course, he first believed that he must've splinched himself, as he had apparated very far across the country, but throwing up what was in his stomach occupied his mind first off.

The taste of bile made him sick and he was on his hands and knees on the rough trail that he had found himself on. He fell onto his side and was breathing heavily just trying to keep his bearings. It was very unfitting for him to be in this state. He could only imagine his mother scolding him and forcing him to get up, his brother would have just laughed and laughed, thinking that poor sickly Reggy just couldn't keep his bearings as he apparated.

He had to force himself to breath again, after heaving harshly he needed to relax and stop shaking. Oh...he was shaking. Shivering really. It was night and the air was warm, but it held a chill. Was it...spring? Strange. He left to grab the horcrux when it had been a cold winter. So...how long had he been in the afterlife for?

He had to think on it when he got to the cottage. Gods, he felt pain radiate through his body now. It was nothing like his mother's cruciatus curse when he had spoken to her about his Brother running away, but it was painful for him to stand up. His body shaking, his head feeling a bit foggy...and all he wanted now was to hopefully sleep.

He looked down at his left hand and looked at the wand that he still had in it. That woman...whoever she was, created this wand. He lifted it up and spoke, albiet hoarsely.

"Lumos…" He felt his voice crack a bit.

A dim light radiated from the tip of the wand. The trail was visible to him, but it would seem that overgrowth had hidden it. He pushed himself to move and move he did. Every step hurt his body, but he was stubborn. He would not pass out out here in this forest. He had to be in a safe place first.

HIs sight was slightly blurred. His body must be trying to get used to the fact that he was once dead, and everything had to get back into functioning normally. His mind is overrun with questions without answers. But again...he forced them out of his mind focusing on finding that damn cottage.

The Forbidden Forest was once called Black Forest. Something about his ancestors being one of the few to come to Britain and Scotland and claimed this forest as their own, making peace with the centaurs who live here. Thus, Waterdown Cottage was made to be away from Hogwarts just far enough to see it from there, but out of it's reach. Hogsmeade wasn't too far from it, but he had to make sure that no one would find the place first.

He blinked a few times before looking around. The trees and plants were thick and he briefly thought that he was lost...at least he thought his was until he recognized something out of the ordinary. A white rose bush. He followed the trail and looked at it. It was a wild rose bush no doubt...but this was a marker to tell him that he was on the right track. He took a left of the trail and stumbled on his way. His balance uncoordinated as he walked along the path.

His magic was pulsing through him. Much more stronger than usual. Granted, because of the Black Blood and Family Magic that flows through him, it was to be expected. But this felt so much more...different. Like adding a spice to something sweet. You can feel and taste the difference. He felt stronger. Not sickly like he once was when he went to Hogwarts.

" _Such a weak sickly thing."_

" _It's a damn miracle that he survived the birth."_

" _That's the second son of Walburga and Orion Black? Look how runty he looks. Skinny and frail too."_

" _That's your little Brother Siri? He looks pretty scrawny if you ask me."_

He let out a moan as he palmed his forehead, the memories coming to the forefront of his mind. It was inevitable that he would remember such things. But they still hurt. At least he had grown pretty well. By the time of his seventh year, he had filled out a bit, still lean and he had a bit of muscle from playing seeker in quidditch. He had grown to be 6 foot, at the same height Orion was. Just under an inch than Sirius was.

At least he didn't have to worry about comparing heights with his brother since he had died. Such childish things wasn't at the front of his mind when it came to working for the Dark Lord… or should he name him Riddle now? Yes...That seemed fitting. Riddle was no pureblood. Just a half Blood who was descended from Slytherin, but his ideals was corrupted and dangerous.

Honestly, Regulus never really had much of a problem with Muggleborns and Half-Bloods. He had to follow the tune of PureBlood Ideology that sprouted from his mother's mouth just so that he wasn't tortured by her.

He paused in the middle of the trail and looked up at the night sky. The moon was out and it was amongst the twinkling stars. He could point out Ursa Major and the main stars at his position. The cool breeze fluttered the trees' leaves and the rustling was calming. He didn't know what he looked like other than a mess, but his vanity wasn't his main concern. He closed his eyes and breathed. The chilled air of fresh leaves and a hint of rain hit his nose and he felt stress melt away.

He kept moving, not at a staggering pace, but more calmly. His shaking and shivering due to the chill in the air meant that he needed to find that cottage before falling to the spring-winter weather.

Some minutes later, he came across a worn trail that seemed untouched by the wild around it. He felt his heart speed up and he moved quickly. The trees were as thick as ever, but the trail was very much visible. He burst through the tree line and was in a very large clearing. At the center of said clearing, was a rather moderate sized cottage.

If he remembered correctly, one of his predecessors (Presumably Epsilion Black who was a rather...eccentric member of the Black Family to say the least), was involved with the remodeling of the cottage. The previous one was smaller and more simple, this one however looked a bit more modern to say that least...and bigger.

It was a stone cottage. It had steeply pitched roofs and there was circular windows that were at the top of those was some arches that softened the roofline a bit to make it look less intimidating, but it still looked regal. There were large windows, presumably to let natural light in from when the sun is rising and setting. Off to the side of the house, while attached was nothing more than a large glass room portion that would would outlook the clearing. All in all, it was a cottage that was very intriguing and the colors were of course, dark and even sinister looking.

He almost felt like he was coming home. If only it was…

He stumbled forward as he moved through the clearing and stepped onto the small stone trail that lead to the small front porch. He reached out and grasped the cold handle and turned to open it.

He walked into the place and he was immediately hit with nostalgia and a tinge of sorrow. He walked into the cottage and candle light flickered to turn on. As if it was anticipating it's owners arrival. He had closed the door and closed his eyes. He felt safe. The soft colored lights made the cottage warm and inviting. Eveything was in it place. The couches, the cabinets, the shelves, the knick-knacks...everything looked untouched. The fireplace in the living area had crackled happily as he walked through the place.

He felt the pangs of hunger, but he ignored that feeling and in turn, favored sleep. He slowly made his way to the stairs that lead to the upstairs bedrooms. He came across a short hallway with three doors. He went to the closest door and opened it up.

This was his old room. His sanctuary within this haven. Green and Silver colored the room. Some quidditch posters were still magically hung up and he could have wept in relief. A bookshelf held all his favorite books, a cabinet held his childhood treasures. There was a desk that had a book open and papers strewn about, as if he had left them in a hurry. But untouched by time. A small fireplace was lit up on the side of the room and crackled away. The bed looked so inviting and soft.

He didn't even realize that his body and feet were taking him to the bed. Placing the black wand in his hand onto the side table, he opened up the covers and slid right in. The comfort and the softness pillowed around his body. The blankets were warm and felt like heaven. His head hit the soft pillows, and he felt his mind drift off.

Falling into the warm darkness, he dreamed of being underwater. He dreamed of being pulled down, down, down, down...

* * *

 _ **TAL21**_ : Hello readers. As you can see, I'm not dead! XD With a new job I'm working, and trying my damnedest to pay my bills and all the fun stuff of being an adult. Also, to the flamers out there who pretty much criticized my previous story to make me to a rewrite to make it better, screw you and thank you for the boost. If anything, I'm glad that I have something to bounce off on for this rewrite and I promise to make it better. Also, a SHOUT OUT to _**Aich**_ on _**The Sinister Man**_ server on _**Discord**_! They helped me out with the prophecy portion of the chapter and they were such a dear about it. If You don't know by now, The Sinister Man is well known for making the fanfic **_Harry Potter and the Prince Of Slytherin._** Great fanfic to read and very amazing too. It's Potter Twins with a whole new and exciting twist on EVERYTHING! Trust me you will not regret finding his story and reading it! Now, lets go to the shout outs! :D

 ** _Fran-anisca Grave:_** I hope you are enjoying the changes now! :D I'm really excited to keep writing this story out again. :) Thank you for your review!

 _ **TabeaKoegl**_ : I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning! And trust me when I say that he will be connecting with Sirius sooner here. Nothing more on that. ;) Thank you for your Review!

 _ **muumi2three:**_ I'm trying my best on my grammar and writing style again. It's tricky sometimes as I'm double checking everything, but i hope I'm getting better! :D I'm glad that you like my title for this story too. :) Thank you for reviewing!

 _ **Guest 1:**_ The woman you saw isn't Hecate, and no, she didn't lie and she's not Death either. Let's just say that she's important to the story to an extent. I liked writing her and I hope to do more. ;) Thank you for Reviewing!

 _ **Letterbomb98:**_ I loved the paring very much in the previous story too! I admit, I might try and focus on the parings, but I'll try and restrain myself! As for the deeper look in Magic, I try my best to go for the route of unknown and wild magics. So I'm hoping I'm living up to it. :) Thank you for reviewing!

 _ **TAL21:**_ Okay! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! I'm also working on a _**Boku No Hero Academia** _Fanfic as well if you are interested go to my homepage and it should be there! Please, Please, Please, leave detailed and awesome criticisms, opinions, and reviews! I love hearing from you and it it my addiction to read and hear from you guys. You guys help me out a lot! I'll see you guys int he next chapter! :D Love you lots!

 _ **QUESTION TIME!:**_ If you were to be reborn as a Harry potter Character, who would you be and how would you try and change the story?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Black As the Blood In Our Names**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

When he woke up, it had been sometime later. His mind was hazy and his eyes were glazed over. His long black hair was tangled up and sweat beaded on his forehead. The warmth of the blankets had become stifling. He blinked a few times and his eyes had cleared. He felt stiff as he slowly got out from under the covers. His bones popped and cracked as he rose up and sat on the edge of the bed.

He leaned over, placing his hands on his forehead with his elbows on his knees.

He was feeling like he hadn't drowned in that cold cave, but he knew he had died. He knew exactly what had happened. He went without word or action to anyone, save for Kreacher, to go directly against Riddle and he got killed…

The stifling heat suddenly left his body and a chill seeped into his body, raising goosebumps on his flesh, and he slid off the bed onto his knees and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He started to shake as the dark thoughts of drowning and the hands that wrapped around him to drag him down the watery abyss. His chest felt tight and he was struggling to breathe. He could still feel the oily and devastating whispers that wormed through his mind when he drank the potion.

He leaned back against the frame of the bed and he felt wetness leave his eyes and tore down his face. He jumped at the mournful and terrified sobbing that had come from him.

Regulus Arcturus Black was crying openly, he was terrified. He had _died._ It was all catching up to him and he felt so sick that he had _died and come back to life._ It was something that many wizards and witches wanted to achieve. To come back to life after death. But it felt _right_ to him that he had come back to life - somehow - in a way that many would covet to know what to do to come back to life.

In his disturbed state, he fell over and hit the side table, and hurt his shoulder, which brought his mind back to reality and he took in a deep breath. After a few of them, he had calmed down. He had left nail marks on his arms likely due to his tight grip. He heard something fall on the floor next to him; looking down, there it was.

The black wand.

This wand was proof that he had met that woman in the Afterlife. He had no clue who she was. Only that she had sent him back to the world of the living, presumably to finish what he had started.

He blinked at the wand, laying innocently on the floor. With a shaking pale hand he reached out, grasped the handle and brought it close to his body. The calming effect that went through is body felt like a relief. It was like a balm to his soul and the dark thoughts seemed to quiet and become silent finally.

He sighed and closed his eyes and leaned his head back hitting the soft mattress behind it. He started to breathe easily now, his chest wasn't tight anymore and he sighed in relief.

He blinked a few times before he realized that he did feel rather dirty. He reached up and felt his hair, it was feeling dirty and grimy, his skin on his face was sweaty and rough. He felt like the dirty waters of that cave had come with him after dying and coming back to life. He needed to get cleaned up.

He also felt hungry.

He brought his legs and crossed them before he placed his hands on them and closed his eyes. He was a Black. He had to be logical. His emotions were at turmoil, but years of grooming and schooling his emotions and everything else about his heritage, he cleared his mind and thought out loud about what is important.

"I need food." He spoke hoarsely, hurting his throat a bit.

Ugh...he sounded horrible. Maybe potions would be the next thing he needed.

"I need Potions." He spoke before clearing his throat again.

"I need to know what _time_ I'm in." He spoke a little bit more clearly, his voice was foreign to him.

"I need...I need to have a plan." He spoke once more before opening his eyes.

He was conflicted. Just WHAT should he be doing? How does one go about finding out where he was at and what should he plan? He should be dead. That was a given. He never planned for the _after plan._

"First off…" He spoke cautiously. "I need a bath."

He slowly got up, his smarting shoulder throbbing a bit from when he collided with the side table, the black wand in his hand and he shuffled his way to a door by the fireplace which lead to the bathroom. The bathroom was white and navy, a contrast to his Slytherin colored room. He stopped in front of the sink, placed the wand there by the knobs, and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. He would have stumbled back if he didn't recognize himself.

He turned to the reflection and he blinked. The reflection did the same. His light silver eyes was proof that he was a Black. Silver eyes in the Black family is hereditary. That hasn't changed.

He was more surprised that he looked...older. The dark clothes that he had on him was ripped and torn...and felt a bit tight on him. He looked very similar to Sirius. If it wasn't for the difference in the colors of their eyes (Sirius' eyes were a dark silver), the type of hair that they had, and a slightly different facial structure, people would mistake one for the other, sometimes it would be asked if they were twins. Which was laughable.

His hair was more straighter than Sirius' wavy hair. He reached up to his messed, tangled hair and ran his hand through it. It was long, but he needed a trim and he needed to tame it. He sighed and peeled off his clothes. They had felt stiff and crusty as he took them off and he looked at the mirror again.

His skin was pale, but what caught his attention was the scars that littered his body. Some were jagged and some were clean cut. The most that stood out to him was the rather ragged looking scar that tore across his throat, another was on his right cheekbone that slashed down on his face to his jawline, and one that seemed to be dragging down from his left shoulder down to his right hip. He looked down at his right hand and saw the deep scar that he had cutting his hand to enter the cave… Smaller scars littered his body and they looked rather fresh. It reminded him of those clawed hands that grabbed at him in the cave. He shuddered and took another deep breath and looked at his reflection again.

In a dark humorous kind of way, he wondered what Sirius would think when he saw him like this. He would be spouting some sort of drivel like _'Woman love battle scars.'_ It was something he would do.

He turned around and looked back to see his back, scars littered his back as well, but he recognized those from the rare physical punishment from his mother. Perhaps coming back to life doesn't mean that he would come back unscathed. He turned and made his way to the bath and turned on the water and waited for the warm water to fill the tub.

He didn't have a plan formulated at the moment, so for now, he would take his time. When the tub was filled, he turned off the water, but didn't get in at first. He swore he saw the dark water first, before he shook his head and saw the clear water. He swallowed thickly before slowly getting into the tub. The water wasn't cold. It was warm. That was a bit of a comfort for him as he lowered himself into the bath and relaxed.

He placed his arms on the rims and laid his head back and sighed. He wasn't dying. He wasn't being clawed at, he was okay.

" _I'm okay."_ It was a mantra in his mind.

He started to reach for a soap bar with his left hand before something caught his eye. On the inner side of his left arm was something that surprised him and he grabbed his arm and brought it close for examination. The Dark Mark. It had changed! Instead of the strange and invasive magic that he had received from Riddle, the skull and the snake. It was something completely different.

It was a Lion's Head. It was very tribal like, but it looked amazing. Instead of the snake and skull that gripped his magic and felt like it was sapping it out of him, this new marking felt like it empowered him.

If anything...it comforted him to know now that when he died, the ties to Riddle had died with him. He felt his family pride surge. He could remember his Mother and Father spouting the proud 'PureBlood' pride that they have. But no, that wasn't what he was focused on.

Grandfather Arcturus was one of the few who spoke of true family pride. A Black never bows down to anyone. Something that his mother spouted but never truly followed.

As he stared at his newfound mark on his left arm, his grandfather's words suddenly came to his mind.

" _A Black never bows to anyone. You should never let anyone tell you what you should do. Be wary of those who will use whatever it takes to get you on their side. Flowery lies and hidden intentions are not your friends. They are your enemies."_

Grandfather Arcturus was a proud and steadfast man. Regulus could picture him in his mind right now.

He was a tall man of 6'3, he looked thin, but he was still an active man. His salt and pepper hair would be pulled back into a low ponytail revealing a chiseled face, he had a white mustache that he kept trimmed and clean. His cold silver eyes ever calculating and you could never tell what was on the older gentleman's mind. He would wear older Victorian era clothing, as he would deem the most acceptable for a man of his age.

If anything, because his father and mother, mostly his mother, would push the more modern pure blooded teachings on him, Grandfather Arcturus would caution certain things. He was the head of the Black Family after all.

As he looked at the mark on his arm, he had a plan forming. It wasn't much, but it was something coherent enough for him to figure things out now. He quickly cleaned himself up, the warm water easing the tension in his muscles and bones. He washed his hair and quickly got out grabbing a blue towel and wrapping it around his waist.

He needed clothes. He was pretty sure that there might be some…

He walked over to the closet and opened it up. Good. There was some clothes that was in here. He took out a pair of black pants and placed them against himself. He blinked down and realized that the pants looks small against himself.

He threw the pants onto the bed as he looked for a white shirt. While still damp, he put it on. Unfortunately for him, the shirt was much too small on him. His shoulders were broader now and the sleeves came to the middle of his forearms.

He gave a shaky laugh. That's right… he turned around and closed the bathroom door that revealed a long mirror. He looked older. He grew taller. He didn't even look like his younger self anymore. He looked a bit like Sirius and their father. He swallowed and reached out with his left arm, the reflection doing the same. He was still in shock that he looked older.

He took off the shirt, still having the towel wrapped around himself, and threw it onto the bed next to the pants. He went back to the bathroom and grabbed the black wand that was on the sink and walked back out.

He could do some transfiguration and sizing charms, but he was hesitant to do so. Sure, He had learned dark spells, hexes, curses, and the like for fighting and defending himself. But for some useful spells, like sizing spells, he wasn't really confident in his ability to do so.

He then thought of Kreacher.

The brief thought in his mind gave birth to an idea that branched out. Kreacher had always been his favorite house elf. He was loyal to the Black family, but mostly to his intermediate family, except Sirius in some cases. In any case, Kreacher was the only friend he had other than Severus Snape. Every other rich Slytherin was either his enemy or his ally. In this case, he had no allies. He didn't know who he could trust.

Kreacher was the only one that he could trust off the top of his head.

He looked down at himself before he looked to the pants and the shirt on his bed. He decided that having some clothes is better than no clothes at all for now, and enlarged the pants and shirt. He then took off the towel and put on the pants and shirt. The pants hung a little bit loose on his hips, and the shirt was a bit oversized, but it would have to do for now. He transfigured the towel into a pair of warm slippers and put them on.

He needed a plan and he wasn't sure how to start. He went downstairs and went to the living area. The living area had two walls of books, and a small version of the family tapestry on the wall above the fireplace. There were no family portraits in this house, which is a good thing.

He took a seat on an ottoman chair. He clasped his hands together and took a deep breath, before he let it out slowly.

He could call Kreacher. That was the beginning of his plan. He needed to know _when_ he was. It could have been a few days after his death, or it could be years. He could just go down to Hogsmeade and play the homeless bum and gather information… Hogsmeade wasn't that large of a town, but he wasn't going to chance that.

On the subject of an alias though… Learning how to blend in with the general population was something that he had learned from his great aunt Cassiopeia Black. It conflicted with the rest of the family who consider themselves the Royalty of Wizarding Britain, but they let Cassiopeia be, lest they feel her little black book of blackmail and destroy you from the inside out. She was also the family's 'secretary' so to speak. If there was anyone who wanted to speak to any member of the family, media or otherwise, you would have to owl Cassiopeia first and she would have to approve of the visit, as well as bring it up with the Head of the Family.

" _Blending in with the population has many advantages, Regulus. People would pass you by as they don't know who you are. To them, you are just another unknown wizard from a lower place on the totem pole. Now if you walked out as a Black. You would be able to command an entire street to move out of your way and they wouldn't dare think of crossing your way. They would stare at you, and wonder how such a high ranking Wizard is walking among them. That, my dear grand nephew, is why we have the advantage to dress up...and it's fun."_

She would often dress up and she would somehow find the darkest and most scandalous secrets and write them in her black book. From politicians, to Ministry Officials, and even other Ancient and Noble families.

In the beginning, he thought that it was ridiculous to even think about having a disguise, but he had no choice but to adapt to it, as working for Riddle meant that he had to show him that the Blacks were indeed the wild cards that he needed on his side. With the disguises, he could be anyone else.

He sighed. He had a short term goal right now. Making disguises and going out to Hogsmeade or even Diagon Alley would have to wait. He needed to know what year he was in.

And so… he will call for Kreacher.

"Kre-" He paused.

What if Kreacher wasn't around anymore? What if he was dead and his head was on the wall by other house elves heads? The feeling of anxiety bubbled up in his chest and he had to force himself to calm down. He would have to deal with that if it was the case.

"Kreacher…" He said quietly.

Silence.

He cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Kreacher!" He spoke loudly.

He heard a loud crack from behind him and he heard mutterings that seemed to insult whoever it was that summoned him.

"Who calls for Kreacher? Who?" A low, croaking voice growled out of the small house elf.

Regulus stood up, turned around, and over the ottoman chair that he was previously sitting on, he saw a decrepit house elf. Regulus knew that Kreacher was one of the older house elves that the Black family had, but he looked much more older when he saw him last. He was wearing a tattered cloth wrapped around his thin body, his dark eyes looked bloodshot and his ears and nose seemed to have become drooping and large.

It was still Kreacher.

"Kreacher is mad, mad, mad. Hearing voices that don't exist." The house elf muttered and started to pull at his ears.

He looked miserable, like he had nothing to lose and went mad in the process. Regulus felt a heavy weight inside him. It was guilt of sending Kreacher away when he could have saved him from the waters in that cave. Regulus felt like he had deserved the death. He couldn't get out of the service of Riddle. Once marked, you can never leave.

But here and now...he glanced briefly at the new marking on his arm, it was a new start. He looked at Kreacher and heard the muttering coming from him again.

"Oh, Kreacher must be mad. Perhaps it it punishment? Yes...Punishment for failing Master Regulus…" The old elf croaked sadly.

"Oh Kreacher…" Regulus spoke brokenly.

Kreacher's head looked about. Wondering where the voice was coming from. The same voice that had called him.

"Kreacher truly has gone mad. Going to where voices don't exist. Though Kreacher remembers this place, yes…" Kreacher shuffled about, still haven't noticing Regulus behind the ottoman.

Regulus quietly stepped away from the ottoman as Kreacher was observing the cottage.

"Waterdown Cottage…" He croaked. "Master Regulus' favorite place. Is Kreacher truly mad?"

The house elf started to pulled at his ears and possibly was about to hurt himself until Regulus spoke up.

"Kreacher…" He spoke a bit louder.

Kreacher turned around quickly, laying his dark eyes on Regulus. Granted Regulus didn't really look all that well, oversized clothes, with long tangled hair, well Regulus would be surprised at who might have called him as well.

"Who are you who calls Kreacher here to Waterdown Cottage? Kreacher doesn't recognize you." He scrutinized Regulus with a stink eye.

Regulus couldn't help but smile a little at the elf.

"It's me, Kreacher. Regulus." Regulus spoke as he took a hesitant foot forward to the elf.

Kreacher sneered and growled.

"Master Regulus is DEAD." Kreacher spoke looking up at him. "Kreacher saw...Oh poor Master Regulus taken by the dark magics, you are not Master Regulus."

The elf raised his hand, clearly with the intent of harming him, but Regulus raised both of his hand up in caution and in hopes that Kreacher can understand that it is him.

"Kreacher, It truly is me! Don't you remember the cave?" Regulus spoke calmly.

The elf halted, the spark of magic that came from his hand had halted. The Elf tilted his head, with a critical eye he spoke.

"Cave?" Kreacher muttered.

"Yes… no one else knew about the cave, Kreacher...Except you and me. You took me there because of the locket that was there." Regulus managed to speak steadily until the memories started to assault his mind.

He slowly went to his knees, speaking shakily as he recalled the memories that are assaulting his mind.

"I ordered you...to force me to drink that potion. The potion that…" He started to shake just a little. "The potion that hurt me. Do you remember, Kreacher?"

Regulus took a deep breath and tried to calm his speeding heart as the traumatic memories took a bit of a hold on his mind.

"I ordered you to keep feeding it to me until you got the locket. Slytherin's Locket. Right Kreacher?" He felt cold dead hands squeeze his heart.

He tried to calm down but he couldn't. He didn't realize that he was crying, the tears falling down his face. He remembered seeing Kreacher's face as he ordered him to leave the cave without him.

"I'm so sorry, Kreacher." Regulus sat back on his heels and looked down at his knees.

Kreacher did try to save him, but the inferi dragged him down before he could do anything.

Kreacher, as Regulus' eyes became unfocused and tearing, came closer and closer to this wizard that claimed to be Regulus, his little heart was pumping furiously in disbelief… but this wizard was speaking of an experience that he had never spoke of under Regulus' orders. There wasn't a soul who knew of this.

Kreacher looked closely at the wizard's face. He had the Black family physical traits. The aristocratic face that many of them have, but this was a little bit softer. The hair was black and tangled, but with a trim and care it would look much better. The unseeing tearing eyes caught Kreacher's eyes.

The eyes that kreacher was looking into was Regulus' eyes. They are very similar to bad Master Sirius' eyes back at Grimmauld Place. But instead of a dark silver that Sirius possesses, Regulus' has always been a light silver.

"I'm so sorry, Kreacher, for sending you away…" The Wizard cried softly.

These words had banished whatever anger and suspicion out of the old house elf's mind and he placed his small hands on the knees of the crying wizard.

"Master Regulus?" Kreacher spoke softly, almost scared.

Kreacher wanted to believe that this wizard in front of him was Regulus, but he hoped that it wasn't the madness that could have affected him the same it affected his dear mistress Walburga. The soft sobbing was stifled and the eyes started to focus on the elf.

Regulus had been suffering quietly remembering being dragged underwater, when he hear the voice of Kreacher bringing him back to reality.

"Master Regulus? Is it truly you? Poor Kreacher isn't seeing things, is he?" Kreacher tilted his head, his eyes suddenly wet.

Regulus felt himself being pulled back into reality and he looked down at the house elf with his hand on his knees.

Regulus sniffed once before giving a watery smile.

"Yes, Kreacher...It's me." Regulus spoke as he hesitantly placed his hand on the small elf's shoulders.

"Master Regulus...You live! You survived!" Kreacher then threw himself at Regulus' chest and hugging him, praising that he was alive and well.

Regulus hugged back the house elf, thankful that he had at least one friend back when he returned from the dead.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Well...I want to apologize for taking so long. Since it is now the new year, I have been starting to try and scheduling my days around certain things (Chores, Exercise, etc.) Writing is included in on this. I'm still working out the kinks of said scheduling and getting my work week in order as well.

TLDR: Scheduling is a Bitch and Dieting and Exercise and chores are a pain.

That said, Thank you guys for putting up with my Months long Hiatus to keep reading this story. Truthfully, I wanted to make this chapter longer, but It looked like i left it off on a nice note here (It really did not like to be written. Trust me, I've hit more writers blocks on this than anything else) Version 2 is very similar to Version one, but there is a lot of differences and changes. The Next chapter will be fun to write. As we will get to see Regulus start to learn about the fact that he had been dead for 16 years and he needs to quickly start getting a plan together and get shit done. XD If you haven't read the First Version of my Story, I'd suggest you go ahead and so it to get a feel what I'm trying to do.

I won't be able to do shout outs right now, But to those who have reviewed me, especially blaukeibou, you guys have inspired me to keep writing and as it is the new years, my goal is to write for 2 hours a day. It'll be a tricky thing to do, but I'm determined to get this story to be better. :) Also, I draw a little of inspiration from **The Sinister Man's** _**Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin.**_ If you haven't read it yet, DO IT NOW! This guy is a damn fine writer and trust me, you will never find a better fanfiction so well written on this site.

I hope you guys will leave awesome and detailed reviews. I want to do shout outs in the next chapter. I hope to see you guys then! See you in the next chapter. :)

Question Time!: If you were to be an animagus, what animal (Magical or otherwise) would you be? I personally would be a Dire Wolf or a Lynx. :)

 _ **TAL21**_

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


	4. Update and Note

**_TAL21:_** Hello _**BATBION2.0**_ Readers! Forgive me for leaving you guys on a hiatus for a while there. I swear this is not an April Fools Joke. Ive been on a writing break for a while and making a new story (Gotham's Hellhound if anyone is interested), and I'll be going back to writing _**BATBION2.0**_ soon. I can only write so much for Harry Potter before I'm Pottered out. XD I'm also getting more hours and a raise at my job so i'll be adjusting my writing schedule accordingly. I have also went to New Orleans at the Beginning of march and paying off that credit card is nothing short of a pain in the ass for me. XD I'll have the new chapter of _**BATBION2.0**_ up by next Tuesday at the latest, my work scedual is a bit wonky because of my promotion, and I'm super excited! So I'll see you guys Next week and take a gander at _**Gotham's Hellhound**_ _!_ Also, I would recommend reading The Sinister Man's _**Harry Potter and The Prince of Slytherin.**_ It's a story that I have been following for quite sometime and the man is a brilliant writer. Go find his story and read it now! It's pretty freakin amazing.

See you in the next chapter!

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


End file.
